Cog Headquarters
As players begin to reach the middle-level content in the game, they will be assigned Toontasks related to the four Cog Headquarters. The Cog HQs are large areas that are permanently controlled and headed by a giant-sized, powerful Cog boss. Their names are V.P (Vice President) C.J(Chief Justice), C.F.O(Chief Financial Officer), and C.E.O(Chief Executive Officer). A total of eight Toons can battle together to defeat a Cog HQ boss at once. Bossbot HQ is the newest of all the HQ's! So far, there is no way to obtain teleportation access to any of them. Sellbot HQ Suit page.]] Main Article: Sellbot HQ '' '''Sellbot HQ' (sometimes abbreviated SBHQ) was released on December 19, 2003. It has a factory and is the easiest HQ, but the second hardest boss. Toons of any level can get their sellbot suit and battle the boss. It is controlled by the Vice President (VP) boss cog. By going into the Sellbot Factory, toons can earn Sellbot suit parts. Once you collect all 10 suit parts, you must collect enough merits to earn a promotion. You can earn merits by battling Sellbots. Once you earn enough merits, you will be ready for a promotion and can enter Sellbot towers and battle the VP. You cannot enter Sellbot Towers without enough merits! The battle consists of three sections: a regular cog battle, a skelecog battle, and a battle against the V.P. himself, where you throw cream pies at him. If you beat him, your reward is a promotion to the next level of cog and a "SOS Toon" (a shopkeeper that will help you in battle one time on command).You get SOS cards by defeating the VP. You will start getting tasks in Sellbot HQ in Daisy Gardens (34-45 laff). Cashbot HQ Main Article: Cashbot HQ '' Suit page.]] '''Cashbot HQ' (sometimes abbreviated CBHQ) was released on February 17, 2005. It is controlled by the Chief Financial Officer (CFO). It has Cogs from Tightwads to Moneybags in the Train Yard. The Train Yard is an area with three traintracks laid around, with trains occasionally crossing the tracks. There are bridges between them though. If you're hit by a train, you lose 10 Laff Points. Between each traintrack is a section with a mint. Mints are special factories that get you cogbucks to get to face the CFO. The first mint past the entrance is called the "Coin Mint." This is the easiest mint in Cashbot HQ. The intermediate mint is called the "Dollar " mint. It is located in the middle of the two train tracks. The last mint, and nonetheless hardest, is the "Bullion" mint. You must run across all three tracks to get to this mint. The amount of points that you get is according to the difficulty of the mint. Unlike the Sellbot factory, the mint area that you recieve is random every time. Inside the mints, there will be cog battles and "Trap" Rooms. The Trap Rooms will be like miniature obstacle courses. At the end of each mint, there is a Skelecog "Supervisor." The difficulty of the mint varies between how many mint areas there are, how long each mint area is, how hard the cogs are in a room, and how hard the traps are. Unlike the previous Sellbot HQ, you must have a certain amount of laff points to start this headquarters. Also unlike the Sellbot HQ, you cannot complete the mints for suit parts - you must do tasks assigned by certain toons for the suit parts. The reward for defeating the CFO is one of three kinds Speed Chat phrases that will do certain things depending on which you say. The Speed Chat sayings are Toons of the World Gag up!, which gives all the toons in the area gags, Toons of the World Toon up!, which gives all the toons in the area a laff refill, or Toons of the World Spend Wisely!, which gives all the toons in the area jellybeans. You will start getting the parts for your Cashbot suit in Donald's Dreamland (61+ laff). Lawbot HQ Suit page.]] Main Article: Lawbot HQ '' '''Lawbot HQ '(sometimes abbreviated LBHQ) was released on April 25, 2006. It is controlled by the Chief Justice (CJ). Toon's must collect all fourteen Lawbot suit parts by completing a set of tasks given by Professor Flake in The Brrrgh, then earn enough jury notices (usually from the District Attorney's Office) for a promotion in order to fight the CJ. The CJ battle consists of one Cog battle, followed by a cannon round to seat Toons on a jury, followed by a round to throw "evidence" books into a scale of justice while avoiding books being thrown by Cogs. The reward for defeating the CJ is an ability to summon a specific Cog, Cog building, or, after awhile, Cog invasion. The Lawbot HQ is in The Brrrgh. You will get your Lawbot suit after you're done with Donald's Dreamland (100+ laff.) Bossbot HQ Suit page.]] Main Article: Bossbot HQ 'Bossbot HQ '(sometimes abbreviated BBHQ) was released on March 6, 2008. It is controlled by the Chief Executive Officer (CEO). Toon's must collect all seventeen Bossbot suit parts by completing a series of tasks given from Shep Ahoy in Donald's Dock. After the suit is acquired, Toons receive stock options by destroying any Bossbot Cog or completing A Cog Golf course located in the HQ. The Bossbot battle consists of two Cog battle rounds, one within the food preparation room and one inside the CEO's banquet diner room. After the first round of Cogs is defeated, the Toons must act as waiters in white Cog suits for the Cogs as a means of avoiding being caught. The Toons serve the Corporate Raiders or Big Cheeses drinks until they explode. After the Toons are discovered by the CEO they must fight the second round of Cogs (should the Toons have successfully destroyed every Cog in the previous round, it will only consist of one "Big cheese Level 12 v2.0"). After defeating the second cog battle the toons must water blast the CEO with seltzer bottles, located on tables, to cause damage. Defeating the CEO rewards the players with "Pink Slips", which will "fire" Cogs and destroy them in one shot by using a cannon that comes out of the ground. The Bossbot HQ is in Chip and Dale's Mini Golf. You will get your Bossbot suit after you have gotten your Lawbot suit (100+ laff). References #http://toontown.go.com/help/players-guide/meet-the-cogs#cogHQ #http://toontown.go.com/help/players-guide/sellbot-hq #http://toontown.go.com/help/players-guide/cashbot-hq #http://toontown.go.com/help/players-guide/lawbot-hq #http://toontown.go.com/help/players-guide/bossbot-hq Category:Cog HQs Category:Gameplay Category:Cogs Category:Boss Category:Mini Bosses Category:Locations Category:Cog Battles Category:Boss Awards